


Something New

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, No Dialogue, Sensory Deprivation, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes to Severus with a problem, and Severus has an unexpected solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

It was the buzzing that got his attention.

Draco was bound at his wrists and ankles by wide leather straps which were tied down tightly to Severus' wooden work table. The table still smelled of feverfew and ginger. The potion he'd asked Severus to prepare had been his last hope, but Severus seemed to think there was one more thing they could try.

He wasn't certain why he'd agreed; although, it was at least in part because of the pain he constantly felt in his limbs. While he trusted Severus, of course, he wasn't one to give up control, and that's what he'd done. 

The blindfold had been a bit of a surprise. When Severus first insisted that they cover his eyes, he'd objected. But as with everything else, Severus had been right; the moment that he lost the benefit of his sight, the smells and sounds in the room had magnified. 

Now he could smell dandelion and nettles; although, they hadn't used either herb for the potion. The smells were simply lingering in the wood, and ordinarily, he would have missed them.

The buzzing sound came closer and Draco tensed. He'd promised not to squirm, but Severus knew him well. Draco had never been good with suspense or anticipation. A little tingle ran down his arm and across his torso. It was odd.

Tingles and jolts dotted across his body. Not quite hurting, but not a sensation he would have thought to seek out for pleasure either. The more Severus touched him with whatever that was, the more he started to revel in the sensations. It seemed to make his body sing down deep at his core.

It was like a scratch now, like nails running down his arms and legs. Almost arousing but there was a new smell in the air, some sort of chemical smell, that tickled his nose and made him want to peek to see what Severus was using. 

The buzzing got louder and the stinging became more intense. It was as if he was touching raw magic. Draco could feel the blindfold growing damp from the perspiration at his temples. He was getting hot all over, and one certain part of him liked this more than he would want known.

Just when he thought he might have to break their agreed upon silence, the buzzing stopped. He shivered a bit from both the relief and the loss. Severus gently released his ankles and wrists then placed a warm blanket over him. It was a tender gesture that he wouldn't have expected from Severus.

For the longest time, he simply laid there listening to Severus' steady breathing and feeling his heart thud in his chest. Finally, Draco reached up and removed the blindfold, knowing when he did that he'd never look at Severus the same way again.


End file.
